


Changmin Has Little to No Sense of Self Preservation: A Recording

by redvelvete



Category: Persona 5, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvete/pseuds/redvelvete
Summary: Sometimes, when you just want to mind your business and live your life, the devil himself gives you a new card in life, and you find yourself right where you didn't want to be.Or maybe that only happens to Ji Changmin.





	1. Seoul’s on Some 4/20 Shit – Changmin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is Hershey! It's been so long since I posted a fic, so I'm quite nervous about this one, but I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback if you can, and I love you a lot! Have a nice day :D

Changmin had been in Seoul for a total of 5 minutes before he started hallucinating. 

Frankly, at the moment he blamed the criminal justice system for putting him through a month of trials for this outcome. Due to his unparalleled knowledge (the lack of sleep is getting to him), Changmin can tell you, the reader, that it is completely due to the unfair trials that he is currently hallucinating right now in the middle of this street. 

Don’t worry though, we wouldn’t let such a dangerous criminal hurt you! Changmin Ji is simply reporting his testimony now, and you have been chosen as a lucky citizen! Please listen to this recording as objectively as possible, and remember, don’t get too attached. 

And of course, don’t worry about who we are! We’re just the middlemen, if you will, though calling ourselves “men” puts some displeasure in my mouth. We won’t change the testimony Mr. Ji or any of his “friends” give us, so again, rest easy! You’ll be completely fine with us, after all, we’re not the police. 

Well, that is, as safe as it gets listening to the leader of a group that has been charged with extortion, blackmail, breaking and entering, and murder of the first degree. But, no point in worrying! Let’s hear from Mr. Ji again! 

Changmin got off the three-hour train ride with mixed feelings about leaving his parents for a year. Though ,  it’s not like his parents really stood up for him, so it would be great to get away from them for a while. He trudged off the train and made his way to the intersection, bringing out his phone to swipe at his Instagram notifications – hyunjinns comment, ‘gonna miss u bro!’and looked for the navigation app before he was very rudely interrupted by his phone freezing on him. Groaning in frustration –  _ this piece of junk! _ – he tapped furiously on the screen before the screen glowed a bright white and a red eye appeared in the center. 

_ What the fuck. _

What kind of virus had Hyunjin downloaded onto his phone the last time they hung out? Once again, he furiously pressed against the emblem on his phone, but stilled when he felt everyone freeze around him. He was standing in the middle of this intersection and literally everyone was at a standstill, like something out of a dystopian origin story. He frantically peered around, looking for someone to jump out with a prank cam or something stupid. Much to Changmin’s chagrin, everyone was frozen solid around him, having stopped as if someone had pressed the stop button on the world around him. Suddenly, something glowed blue out from the corner of his eye and he turned, body frozen.

He could see himself standing in the middle of the street. 

No, not the same Changmin. This Changmin, for one thing, was completely engulfed in blue flames and looked like he killed people for laughs! He was in stark contrast to the clothes Changmin donned; black jeans and a blue hoodie with headphones messily nested against his ears. His hair was swept up, and he was wearing a suit with dress shoes, and as Changmin squinted closer, he noticed the steel colored tips of the shoes. 

Changmin slapped himself before he lost any more brain cells. Shaking his head, he looked ahead and everything started to move. Looking for any cars, he rushed across the street and slipped into the back alley behind the broken, glowing, bar sign, flinching away from the sparks that flew off. Shaking his head, Changmin snorted -  _ the world coming to a stand-still? _ He had probably just stood too close to the old man who had smoked on the train. 

Mr. Lee’s house was a bitch to find in Changmin’s opinion. It was buried in the back of this alley neighborhood, and the houses all looked the same after a certain point. Why do city architects lack creativity? Was it really necessary to paint all the houses white with brown rooftops? Changmin chewed aggressively on his gum in frustration, looking around the alley before spotting a police officer swinging his baton, looking entirely too bored. Changmin stood there for a minute, debating whether he should ask the officer in the corner for directions before finally deciding to ask him. Sighing, he walked over to the officer, taking off his headphones and sticking his gum to the roof of his mouth to make sure he didn’t get into any unnecessary trouble. 

“Hello, sir, but can you please tell me how to get to Mr. Sangyeon Lee’s residence? I’m supposed to be boarding there -” 

The officer scanned him once and smirked, “Oh, you’re the kid. Mr. Lee’s not at home right now, you should head over to his café,” he points down the road towards an indoor café with a tan bodega over it, reading “Cafe LeBlanc”. “He’s been expecting you. Try not to make too much trouble, eh?” And with that, he chuckles, walking away while swinging his police baton around much too carelessly. 

Asshole. 

Changmin unstuck the gum from the roof of his mouth and made his way down the street, looking around with piqued interest. There was a medical clinic, batting cages, an antiques store, and a bathhouse. Everyone around him was middle-aged, backs hunched over as they walked like zombies. 

Changmin would like to remind everyone that he thinks that city people need to chill once in a while and stop living their lives like mindless zombies. Would it kill you to straighten your posture? 

Spitting his gum out in the trash can in front of the café, he pushed the door open slowly, peeping his head inside and trying to not let the bell ring too loudly. 

“Took you long enough, country boy!” Changmin really wishes people would stop calling him country boy. He didn’t go around calling people “city boys” so why was it so necessary to remind him that yes, he was from the country! He knows that! 

Changmin stepped into the café, trying to smile so he looked respectful enough not to piss off the man who had greeted him. Adjusting the straps of the backpack on his shoulders, he bowed down, 90 degrees, and brushed his bangs out of his face. 

“Hello Mr. Lee, my name is Changmin. Thank you so much for agreeing to house me here during my time in Seoul, I promise to not be any trouble.” Changmin tries to lay on the charm, hoping that Mr. Lee will just lead him to his room so he can sleep through the next year. 

“Okay, so first of all,” Mr. Lee puts his round-wire glasses on top of his head, “do not call me Mr. Lee. I’m just fresh out of college, okay? I’m not that old.” 

Changmin could beg to differ. This guy talked like he drank coffee with old grandpas and filled out sudoku puzzles in his free time. Glancing around the café, Changmin could see that the general demographic of the café was, oh look, old grandpas, and as he looked next to the telephone, bingo! – a sudoku puzzle book, covered with coffee stains. Even if this guy was fresh out of college, it was clear he didn’t have many friends his age. 

“You can call me Sangyeon! Not because we’re friends of course, but because hearing Mr. Lee makes me feel old. Well, older than I already feel owning this café, if you know what I mean.” 

Well, at least he was aware of the situation he was putting himself in. 

“Anyways, you’ll be staying with me for the next year. I’m not sure of the exact details behind your case, but you assaulted a man with obvious ties in the legal system, and now he’s basically ruined your life because of it.” Sangyeon taps his forehead, looking pensive. 

“Well, I’m sure you had your reasons, but I can tell you one thing,” he points at Changmin with the mechanical pencil in his hands, “they were really dumb reasons.” 

_ Gee, thanks. _

“That’s leading into the first rule when you’re living under my roof. I do run a restaurant, so you are expected to not mention any of the circumstances as to why you are here to any of my customers. Basically, don’t drive my income away. I need to pay off my student loans, but they’re not paying me that much to keep you here. Next, you can do whatever you want while you’re here, but you need to keep good grades and, just, not break the law. Simple, and you’ll be able to go back home off probation when April rolls around next year. Finally, don’t call me at unnecessary hours, and oh, you need to record your daily activities in this notebook,” he says, tossing Changmin a small, black leather notebook. “That’ll help me report on you to the police to make sure you’re not, you know, breaking the rules and running the mafia while you’re here.” 

Changmin would like to interject here – the irony of this situation is too fucking funny looking back at it all. Just saying. He’ll explain soon, it’s just so funny. 

“Understood, Sangyeon. So, where will I be staying?” Sangyeon slides off the chair, gesturing for Changmin to follow him. He led him upstairs to the attic that had a bed, and well, a bunch of junk. 

This was going to be fun. 

“It’s, uh, big.” Changmin had no other words. There was a bed and a desk, yes, but the whole room was covered in cobwebs and there were piles of books on the desk. There was a heap of stuff in the corner, and for some reason, there was a bike? Why was there a bike up here? Taking a look at Sangyeon to try and connect the dots, Changmin noticed that Sangyeon was surprisingly muscular. Oh. Okay, that’s how those muscles came up. The bike. 

They were some nice muscles. 

“You’ll have to clean up the rest, of course, but I’ll give you some bedsheets. The dumpster is out back, and there are cleaning supplies in the corner,” he gestures towards the corner, where a bucket with mops, rags, and other miscellaneous cleaning items sat, “you’ll probably have to finish cleaning this room before you can sleep. I mean, I wouldn’t want to sleep in a place like this,” he chuckles, looking way too amused with himself, “so I would get a move on!” 

For someone who was fresh out of college, he sure loved torturing Changmin! Trying to hold in a very aggressive sigh, Changmin murmured a quick thanks before moving towards the heaps of junk in the room to clear it out. 

“Oh, and my bike? Don’t dump it out, but keep it in the back of the café instead! It’s my baby, so...” Sangyeon looks completely serious, staring at him with his wire-rimmed spectacles slowly falling off his head. Oh my god, he was completely serious. This guy really needed friends his age. 

“Sure thing, Sangyeon!” Changmin takes two fingers and salutes him, trying not to show too much that he was, maybe slightly, mocking him. Sangyeon narrows his eyes, before turning around and muttering about “rude teenagers” and “young whippersnappers”. 

Fresh out of college. Sure. 

Scanning the room, there was actually a lot of stuff he could keep and use for decorations. There was an alarm clock, an old power rangers poster, a flower pot, and some hanging lights in a box. The room was honestly very well built, with high ceilings and a circular window that lets in lots of light. Changmin was going to need some curtains for that. But first, he was going to have to clean this room so it was habitable in the first place. Stretching out his muscles, which, yes, were made for flips and dance routines, but no, not made for heavy lifting, he shook out his arms and legs and moved to pick up the first wholesale bag of old coffee beans. That was definitely going to hurt his back. Good thing school wasn’t for another two days. 

After hauling out the last of the junk, ranging from items like old tea pots to giant boxes of silverware, Changmin looked at the newly empty room, nodding to himself. Okay, he could do something with this! Before cleaning, he moved the tea table in front of the couch, and pushed the bedside table to the end of his bed. He could buy a TV from that antique store he saw on the way here and hook it up to the PS4 he had lugged from home. Mentally adding that to his checklist of things to buy, he starts to mop the floor, rubbing tirelessly at all of the coffee stains and cobwebs on the floor and walls. 

After spending the whole afternoon fighting the dust, Changmin slowly walked around the room, eyes squinting as he looked for any dust or cobwebs that he might have missed. 

“What are you doing?” Sangyeon was back, looking at him like he was on fire. “Did you actually clean? Holy shit!” he looked mildly impressed, looking around the room like a whirlwind had passed through. Changmin stared back, totally unimpressed, Sangyeon totally knew that he had to clean in order to even inhabit the place. Walking over, Sangyeon slapped Changmin on the back, making him stumble forward. 

Ouch! 

“Well, you have a big day tomorrow! I need to drop you off at Bupae Academy, so sleep early and try to look like you don’t hate the world as much tomorrow, okay?” Sangyeon grinned, and ran down the stairs, waving Changmin a hasty goodbye. 

Well, that name bode well for Changmin’s future. Running a hand through his already messed up hair, Changmin took off the hoodie he was wearing and threw himself on the bed, welcoming a night of hopefully pleasant dreams. 

Or not. 


	2. My Encounter with Annoying Gays - Changmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin did NOT have a good night's sleep.

Changmin doesn’t know much about dream psychology, but the dream he had the night before visiting Bupae Academy was definitely weird. In the dream, he woke up in another jail cell, which already put him in an angry mood. Apparently, his dreams had no regard for his feelings, which wasn’t surprising in any way. Scooching off the rock bed, he got off and looked around, finding nothing but a toilet in the corner and a gray brick wall in front of him. On the wall were strange markings, little scribbles saying “I am You” and “Legends are born from humans.” Changmin pulled his hands into his sleeves, thanking his dreams for blessing him with full sleeves.

Before you ask, yes, Changmin was going to check the bars, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t like what was going to appear before him. He was right, of course, but only partially right.

Before he could muster up the energy or the courage to move towards the front of the cell, someone taps against the cell with a cane.

“Oh, so Juyeon chose you?” came from a kid who looked to be the same age as him, with soft blonde hair, tan skin, and eyes that crinkled slightly when he smirked. He was fairly lean, with broad shoulders, wearing a letterman jacket with shoulder padding and skinny jeans. Changmin got up and walked closer, noting the scent of orange peels that got stronger as he moved towards the young boy. The boy had a baseball cap with the words “Velvet Corps” on it, and he stared at Changmin with increased interest.

“Look, I’m not sure I want to be ‘chosen’ to be put into jail. Who are you anyways?” God, Changmin helps out one person and it gets him a world of trouble. Now he’s getting scholarships for prison – probably not the scholarships his mom wanted him to get.

The boy laughs at his comment, eyes crinkling and head thrown back. Leaning forward with a shit-eating grin, he looks into Changmin’s eyes, coming entirely too close for Changmin’s liking.

“I may be a prisoner here but please maintain some distance, thanks.”

“Why, is my handsome face too much for your weak- ”

“Haknyeon, stop harassing our guest, you’re scaring him.”

Haknyeon leans back, turning to face the newcomer – “Aw, come on Juyeon, let me have some fun! He’s kind of cute.” Was Changmin supposed to feel happy at a cute boy complimenting him if said cute boy is a jail warden? There seemed to be many flaws and contradictions with that statement. Haknyeon winked at him, before backing away to take his seat at the conference table.

“Now, I know it must be uncomfortable for you to be in this situation, but –”

Understatement. 

“You could say that,” Changmin muttered, before turning to take a better look at the new guard. He was dressed in a suit, with the top two buttons left open and a black blazer that had ‘Velvet Corps’ written on the breast pocket in golden cursive. Unlike his counterpart, he didn’t smile, but his eyes twinkled with mirth. 

Fuck, why was everyone in this godforsaken city so hot? Too bad they were all hellbent on messing with him. 

Juyeon raised an eyebrow and smiled, like he knew exactly what Changmin was thinking. 

“Come on, take a seat. There’s no need to be more uncomfortable than you already need to be.” 

Changmin remained standing. Jail cells were not his thing, thanks. 

“That’s fine too. Now, we have called you from your world to discuss some very important matters.” Juyeon stared at him with something resembling both pity and intrigue. 

“Wait, what do you mean  _ your _ world?” 

“Unimportant. You, my friend, are about to welcome a very important role.” Haknyeon rolled his eyes at this moment, before sneering at Juyeon. 

“Stop talking like you have a stick up your ass. It’s not ‘aesthetic’, it’s annoying,” he grinned, leaning back on his chair. Juyeon narrowed his eyes, before raising his right arm over his head. 

“ **Thunder Reign** !” Haknyeon looked up, still grinning, as a storm cloud formed above him. 

“ **Elec Wall** !” A force field formed around him, and as the lightning struck down, it bounced off the force field, flying away with such force that Changmin instinctively stepped back. 

What the hell was happening? 

Juyeon rolled his eyes, straightened out his blazer, before turning back to Changmin. This guy’s code switching was amazing, all right. 

“I am very sorry for that interruption. My colleague here has no manners whatsoever.” 

“I’m your brother!” 

“Anyways. Where were we? Oh, right, your role.” Juyeon leaned forward, staring right into Changmin’s eyes. 

“There’s no point in sugar coating it. You’re going to be part of a very important plot, one that will determine the world’s future. Whether this world stays shrouded in fog, or whether it will move into an era of truth and prosperity - that all depends on you, Changmin Ji.” Juyeon smiled at him, looking almost ethereal at that moment. 

“You are the wild card that will lead us into this new age. The ultimate trickster - this is the reason fate has brought you here, and the reason we will believe in you.” 

Changmin stared at him in shock, before chuckling. 

“You have the wrong guy.” At this, Haknyeon’s eyebrows rose, listening seriously. 

“All this stuff about determining the world’s future, prosperity, and truth,” Changmin gritted his teeth before staring at Juyeon, “it’s all very noble. But to create change, you need someone who can fight for himself. Not someone who is well, literally, stuck in the prison of his own fate.” 

Crossing his arms, he looked at the blinding lights, before turning his attention back on the attendants. 

“I couldn’t even save one person. What makes you think I can save the world?”

Haknyeon stood up at this. 

“There’s no such thing as a willing hero,” Haknyeon grinned, leaning on the desk. “You’ll come around.” 

Changmin made a face at this. “And why is that?” 

“Saving the world doesn’t start at saving the world.” Haknyeon stared at him seriously for the first time, “It starts at finding the courage to speak at the right times.” 

Changmin couldn’t find a good comeback for that. 

“You have that, Changmin. It’ll come back to you.” 

A door started materializing in the back, pulsing with blue light. 

“You’re letting me leave?” 

“A hero’s spirit doesn’t die.” Juyeon said simply, before pushing his palm out, sending a blast of air that knocked Changmin back into reality. 


End file.
